Flaming desire
by pingu-warrior
Summary: My first Fic! Heihachi is up to something wich includes a certain maniac from days of old.Romance later on.please review.
1. Chapter 1

**SOUL ASSASSIN**

Tira smiled manically, her hair blowing freely in the wind, the roar of the water blocking any

minute sound yet, as her smile spread across her face, she could hear the fool's heart, beating

heavily in his chest. This_ is going to be fun_, she thought sadistically, the fool snarled -Get out of

mywaywench! -It's going to be fun ripping _you_ to pieces! Tira laughed loudly as she looked up at the flock of

ravens circled above them .The lummox of a man shouted -DIE WENCH! His face red with rage as

he ran towards her, the edge of his axe glowing like a golden sun in the hazy sunrise -DIE, DIE,

DIIIIEEEEE! Tira yawned and with a flick of the wrist, sliced him open

-Die? The fool whimpered, _in shock probably_ The femme fatale thought and giggled

uncontrollably at the once 'powerful hero of the north' who was at that moment sobbing

pathetically, swaying back and forth, with one hand trying to stop the river of blood gushing from

his wound. While his other hand held on to his axe to try and support his hulking body from falling

into the pounding rapids of the moat -How? The fool sputtered as he fell to his knees, dropping his

axe into the murky depths of the moat-How did you, a wench, A HUMBLE WENCH DEFEAT

ME? I AM TJALL THE BRAVE !! SON OF EDWARD THE GREAT AND HERO OF THE

NORTH SEA!! HOW DID YOU? I HAVE DESTROYED A THOUSAND ARMIES SINGLE

HANDED, DEFEATED THE MOST FIERCE AND POWERFUL HEROES OF THE WORLD!

HOW COULD YOU EVEN STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME!?!

Tira frowned, anger spread across her face-how? Her voice now hoarse and bitter-HOW? YOU

ARE ASKING ME !YOU ARE A BIGGER FOOL THAN I HAD THOUGHT!Tira turned to look

at the castle ruins,-no matter ,you are of no use to me any way.Tira ran up to him and lifted her

deadly ring above her,however while this scene was happening a man watched on a mother

computer in the Mishima Zabatzu lab,with a smile he shouted to the head scientist,-SHE'S THE

ONE ,START THE MACHINE!

-of course Heihatchi.said the head scientsted coyly and with that they both laughed evily,as Tira

literaly ripped her victom into pieces.

A/N: The rest is in the Tekken universe so don't worry,it's not a soul calibur fic.


	2. Chapter 2 the beginning

Chap 2

PAST

As Tira would recall later on, the moment her old life was torn apart happened 20 minutes after we

last her. She would remember watching with mild interest as her flock of ravens feasted on the

mangled corpse of Tjall "the Fool". _He was hardly worth killing, _she thought as one of her

minions gorged out one of his glazed out eyes. Sighing, she turned to gaze at the old castle ruins,

which contrasted greatly with the German forest surrounding it. The ruin looked frail like a senile

old man, but she knew. She knew that it had power, you could feel it everywhere, that stale and

corrupted smell that filled her lungs like smoke was so pure, so strong, an ancient evil that was

embedded into every rock and stone. The ruin towered above the wilderness like a dark messiah

ready to corrupt even the most innocent of souls. It seemed to absorb her into it's evil. While she

watched a pang of sickly terror rose from herself._ this castle was the home of my master_, she

shuddered,_ what if I fail?! What would he do to me?!! _Slowly she looked back at the body, and

without hesitation she flung herself to the rafts edge and vomited.

PRESENT

-Sir, all is ready, shall we proceed? Heihachi smiled cunningly.-Proceed!! _Soon ,very soon_ he

thought as scientist flocked to watch the countdown .Anticipation swelled up in him as he watched

the countdown** 50,49,48...**Heihachi took a large cuban cigar from his fur coat & lit it slowly with

his golden lighter.**36,35,36,33...** _soon everything will be mine _,he thought smugly .**25,24,23,22...**

_the ziabatsu _**19,18,17...**_the devil gene _**16,15,14 ...**_ & I will destroy my bastard son & that fool of _

_a grandson._**10,9,8...** _& best of all _**7,6,5 ...**_ I will have _**3,2 ...**_ the soul edge!!! _**1 COMMENCE **

**OPERATION "SOUL EDGE"!!! **

At that moment Tira was still vomiting when the world as she knew it began to fade & then all that

was left before she fainted was the ruins.

(an: this chapter has been dedicated to Reichsfuher for their review GOOD ON YA:))


End file.
